Édes vagy!
by Sehery
Summary: Lavi egy fesztiválon összefut egy noéhval, aki ellopja az ártatlanságát. SkinXLavi


Ez egy Rape! fanfiction. Ha nem bírod, itt állj meg.

Lavi vigyorogva sétált a forgatagban. A fesztiválon rengetegen voltak, és Lavi nem győzött körbe nézni, hogy lásson mindent. A város utcáit feldíszítették és árusok voltak, szebbnél szebb portékáikat árulták. A lányok pedig színes szép ruhákban járkáltak és viháncoltak.

Lavi sok lányra rámosolygott, akik kacéran visszamosolygottak rá. Egyszóval igazán élvezte a fesztivált.

- Abból kérnék! – Mutatott egy lapos nyalókára az egyik árusnál. Vigyorogva sétált tovább a szerzeményével, amikor bánatos nyávogást hallott.

Egy tarka kismacska ült az egyik sikátor szájában. Sovány volt és a bundája koszos csomókban tapadt a testéhez.

- Éhes vagy pici? – Mosolyodott el. A cicához sétált, aki beljebb szalad a sikátorban. – Na! Ne szaladj el! – Szaladt utána.

A kismacska tovább menekült és elbújt a kukák között. Rémülten nézett Lavira a hatalmas kékszemeivel. Valószínűleg nagyon sokat bánthatták szegényt.

- Gyere ki szépen! – nyújtotta felé a kezét, de a cica mérgesen fújt és az apró mancsaival az ujja után kapott. – Na, ne félj tőlem.

- Szeretem az édes dolgokat – mondta egy mély hang a háta mögül és valaki megragadta a nyalókát tartó kezét. A férfi keze teljesen beterítette az övét és maga felé húzta. Lavit pedig szabályosan felkapta a földről.

Lavi rémülten dobogó szívvel nézett fel a férfi arcába. Legalább egy fejjel volt magasabb nála, és mérete akkora volt, mint egy két ajtós szekrény. Csupa izom testére csak egy nadrágot és egy barna kabátot húzott, szabadon hagyva kockás hasát és mellkasát. Amúgy is megrémült volna, de a férfi bőre szürke volt és a homlokán lila stigmák voltak. Arany szemeiben pedig embertelen düh csillogott. Egy noéh. Neki vége.

Ki vette a kezéből a nyalókát és elropogtatta a hófehér fogaival.

- Te szereted az édes dolgokat? Ör-dög-űző?

Lavi a kalapácsa után nyúlt, de a férfi megragadta a másik kezét is és a falnak nyomta. Az ütés erejétől kiszaladt a tüdejéből a levegő. Valami nyálkás siklót végig a nyakán, és haladt tovább az arcán keresztül.

- Édes vagy!

Rémülten nézett fel a férfi vigyorgó arcába. Kétségbeesetten vergődni kezdett, szabadulni próbált, de férfi egy kézzel fogta össze a csuklóját a feje a fölött, és a másikkal megragadta az inge nyakát és egyszerűen letépte róla.

Rémülten sikított föl a lábai a föld fölött kalimpáltak. A férfi nagy keze a mellkasát simogatta, és további cafatokban szaggatta le róla a ruháit.

- Eresz el! – Kapálódzott, de nem tudott szabadulni a férfi szorításából.

- Hallgass! – Dobta le a sikátor koszos földjére Lavit.

Lavi egy hangos nyekkenéssel terült el a földön. A férfi pedig azonnal ráfeküdt. Abnormálisan hosszú nyelve végig nyalta a mellkasát. Nagy kezei pedig a meztelen testét tapogatták. Nem maradt más rajta csak a csízmái is pár foszlány a nadrágjából, és az öve a derekán.

- Eresz el! – Csapkodta a férfi széles vállait. A fejét forgatta, hogy megtalálja a kalapácsát, de nem látta sehol, csak a ruhái cafatjait.

A noah hasra fordította és négykézlábra kényszerítette. Lavi megpróbált elkúszni, de a férfi erősen tartotta a csípőjét. Hüvelykujját pedig a szűz nyílásba nyomta.

- Aah! – Lavi fájdalmában felkiáltott. Hallott már róla, hogy így is lehet élvezni a szexet, de soha sem akarta kipróbálni.

A férfi durván forgatta a testében a hüvelykujját. Ez iszonyú volt, fájdalmas és feszítő, ami egyre nőtt, ahogy mélyebbre nyomult a testében.

- Eresz már el! – Sikította dühösen.

A férfi két kézzel ragadta meg a csípőjét, míg mindkét hüvelykujja a testébe hatolt és szétfeszítette. Velőtrázó sikolyát valószínűleg csak azért nem hallották, mert a forgataga zsivaja és a zene elnyomta. Komolyan úgy gondolta, hogy a noah így akarja megölni. Egyszerűen kettétépi, mint az előbb a ruháit. A noah ujjai egymástól függetlenül mozogtak a testében.

- Most már tág vagy – A noah kihúzta az ujjait és valami más hatolt a testébe.

Lavi torkából egy újabb sikoly tőrt fel. Az a valami hatalmas és forró volt. Sokkal hatalmasabb, mint a két hüvelykujj, és sokkal mélyebbre is hatolt a testébe.

- Áh! – Nyafogott, ahogy a noah széles csípője a fenekének ütődött. A vére vastag patakokban fojt le a combjain, és fájdalom mart az alhasába minden lökésnél. A lökések erejétől előre hátra csúszkált és lehorzsolta az alkarját és a térdeit. A nagy kezei pedig szinte szétmorzsolták a csípőcsontját. Biztos volt a halálában. Ha a noéh nem is öli meg most, akkor vagy elvérzik, vagy belső vérzésben fog meghalni.

- Édes vagy! – Morogta a férfi és végig nyalta az izzadt hátát.

Lavi könnyei lecsepegtek a sikátor mocskába. Érezte, hogy szédülni kezd a vérveszteségtől és a fájdalomtól.

- Ez fáj… - nyöszörögte halkan, már kiabálni sem volt ereje.

A férfi állatiasan felmordult és a nedve Lavi testébe fröccsent. Annyira sok volt, hogy kifolyt a farka mellett, le Lavi combjain.

Összecsuklott, ahogy a férfi kihúzódott belőle. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy a beleit is magával rántsa, de ez nem történt meg. Helyette csak fájdalmasan üresnek érezte magát, mintha lyukat lőttek volna belé. Vér és ondó folyt a testéből, de nem bírta magát megtörölni. Még mozdulni sem tudott. Elhomályosuló tekintettel látta a férfi csízmás lábait, ahogy elsétál mellette. Imádkozott, hogy legalább a kalapácsát ne törje össze. Az kisdarab ártatlanság volt a legkülönlegesebb holmija az életében. A férfi azonban olyan jól szórakozott, hogy teljesen el is felejtette, hogy miért is van itt. Csak fütyörészve elsétált, és azon morgott, hogy valami édesre vágyik.

Lavi becsukta a könnyes szemét és átadta magát az eszméletlenségnek.


End file.
